Where's Lily?
by JStvmania123
Summary: Robin is expecting Marshall and Lily to meet her at Maclarens for a drink but she is waiting much longer than she expected. Marshall arrives looking worried. What could be the problem?
1. Chapter 1 - Awaited arrival

Where's Lily

Chapter 1 -

The awaited arrival

That night in Maclarens, Robin was sat at the gangs usual booth all on her own. Ted was at home reviewing his architects class papers and Barney was on another adventure into a womans bed, so she was awaiting the appearance of Lily and Marshall.  
Carl walked from the bar, seeing Robin looking confused and saddened.  
"Robin, you've been here for hours sat on your own, are you going through another loner phase like last year when you locked yourself in your room and just sat eating twelve tubs of ice cream and singing 'all by myself' when you broke up with Barney?"  
Robin scowled at Carl slowly and strongly. Knowing about Robins violent past, he walked away. Robins phone started vibrating suddenly. Ted was calling her for the third that day.  
"Robin, are Marshall and Lily at the bar yet?", Ted asked.  
"No not yet, and hey Ted, why would you tell Carl about me locking myself in my bedroom?" Robin answered begrudginly Ted hung up suddenly.  
"Wuss", Roin said to herself.  
The day was quickly turning into night, Robin had thrown several scotch's down her neck and she had even considered calling Barney to see how his latest conquest was going but then finally Marshall appeared. However, without even breathing a single word, Marshall walked slowly to Robin and then fell down flat face onto the table of the booth with exhaustion (he had been running).  
Robin, looking relieved but also confused" said to Marshall " Finally you're here, what took you so long?"  
Marshall, forcing words out of his mouth, replied with " Lily's gone Robin, she's gone"  
"What do you mean that 'she's gone', where is she?", she said with confusion.  
Marshall ,with emotion, answered with "Gone, disappeared without a trace. She's just vanished out of nowhere. We were at the apartment and i went into the bathroom too take a shower and when i came out she was gone, where is she Robin? Where is she?" "Calm down Marsall, your gonna end up having a heart attack. Have you tried calling her?", she asked.  
He nodded.  
"No reply" she said He shook his head.  
"Okay well, lets search around the area, have you tried 'Shin Jitsu'? She might be there getting you take out, c'mon lets go" she told him.  
He nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Search at 'Shin Jitsu'

Where's Lily?

Chapter 2 -

Search at 'Shin Jitsu'

A taxi was there best hope to get to Shin Jitsu in enough time. They shouted and shouted, begged and begged but no taxi was answering their pleas. Marshall was in a state of panic, his love for Lily knew no bounds and he was desperate to find her. He knew that he had to do all it takes to get to Shin Jitsu as quickly as possible. A yellow empty taxi was driving past, the driver was lacking concentration and didn't see Robin trying to get his attention. Marshall was so filled with emotion that he wasn't thinking his next move. Marshal ran rapidly into the way of the taxi and jumped forcefully onto the car bonnet. The driver was struck with fear,surprise and beffudlement. The taxi came to a halt with Marshall falling off the car and rolling onto the road. He was helped up by Robin and they both got in to the taxi.

"Are you sure that you're okay Marshall? You did take quite a fall" asked Robin. "That was nothing, i've jumped off of roofs thinking that i could fly: fell of the local bridge near my home in Minnesota and I was actually hit by a truck back in High School. Oh we're here" he replies. Robin stares at him in shock as he just gets out of the taxi. They rushed through the narrow entrance of Shin Jitsu both pushing through. The restaurant was filled with customers. Looking for Lily would be more of a task than they had initially thought. Marshall, being the tallest in the room, tried to look over everybody's head to find her gingerly coloured hair. His widely open eyes searching and searching. There were hopeful moments where they had thought that Marshall had found Lily but it turned out to be at one time, a middle-aged woman. The second time they saw a very tall 6 year old who was the exact height as Lily. The third time they came across a young male wearing a wig. The aroma of the food that was quite easy to smell was distracting Marshall from trying to find Lily but a wift of something disgusting and off putting made him go back to normal.

"It's hopeless", admits Marshall, "We're never gonna find her". Robin began to feel the same way but suddenly something caught her eye. It was a lost and found box. Inside the lost and found box was a pair of shoes. The same shoes that Robin gave to Lily for Christmas 2010. "Marshall, is that the shoe that Lily was wearing before she went missing" asks Robin. Marshalls face lights up knowing very full well that they were. "Yes, yes they were" he replies. They walk to the desk at Shin Jitsu pacing slowly so that noone would suspect them of being insane. Robin begins to smoothly talk to the young man at the desk. The man is turned with his back facing Robin. "Excuse me sir" she says politely. The man turns around and appears to be very handsome,very fit and very muscular. Suddenly Robin is overcomed with embarrasment as she blushes red in the face.  
"Robin,cut it out,we need to ask him about Lily" Marshall tells Robin. "Yes you're right" she answers. She turns to the man and she starts to giggle extremely loudly.  
Marshall pushes past Robin knowing full well that she's gonna get them nowhere."Excuse me sir, what did the woman who lost them shoes look like and where did she go? If you can remember" he asks politely. Robins looks at him mockingly as she's insinuating that he's always too nice to people.  
"The woman who owns these, oh well she had light red/ gingerly hair, she had to take her shoes off because her feet were aching really badly and she went to the toilet and she never came back. She said something about needing plasters. She could've gone to the chemists across the street" he answered.  
Robin and Marshall both looked at eachother and said "To the chemists". They both run straight towards the exit/entrance, then Marshall comes back, gabs the shoes and tells the young man "Thankyou for your help". Marshall is about to turn when he hears Robin shouting his name in anger. He hears this as a telling off and runs straight away to catch up with her. 


End file.
